Reality Net Navi
by Sasameyuki
Summary: There's a new technology invention that lets Net Navis experience reality like humans. Read about Rockman EXE's experience outside of cyberspace for the first time! Netto's evil...
1. Chapter 1

Reality Net Navi  
  
Note: This story takes place after the new technology invention that allows Net Navis to experience the Real World. This is my first fanfic so I hope no one has thought of this yet. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Rockman/Megaman or any of the characters. Rockman/Megaman and the other are copyrights © of Capcom  
  
Chapter 1 The Alarm Clock  
  
  
  
"Whaddya think, Rockman?" Netto asked one Saturday morning.  
  
"Hmmm.I feel sorta.open," Rockman admitted, looking around. "I've never expected technology to go this far. Did you always feel like this, Netto- kun?"  
  
"Beats me. I've been out all my life."  
  
"I see."  
  
Rockman, however, wasn't paying any more attention. He was looking at Netto's alarm clock, shaped like a Metool, on his desk. He reached out to pick it up.  
  
"Hey Netto-kun, Isn't this the alarm clock that Meiru-chan gave you?" He turned it over and switched the button.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm clock bursted with a shrill ring. Rockman screamed and dropped the ringing alarm clock before dashing to the back of the room and diving under Netto's bed. Netto quickly swiped up the clock and switched its alarm off before placing it back on his desk.  
  
"Rockman, it's ok now." Netto called. "I've turned off the alarm. Come out now." He saw Rockman peering out from under the bed and eyeing the alarm clock as if will spring to life and attack.  
  
"Rockman, that alarm clock can't hurt you even if it wanted to. Now just forget about the about the clock and come out."  
  
Rockman sulked and climbed out under the bed. "I never knew alarm clocks were this loud," He grumbled.  
  
"My alarm clock happens to be the loud kind. Just drop it."  
  
Rockman sighed and shook his head. "I've gotta get used to this."  
  
"Cheer up, it isn't so bad, ya know."  
  
"Netto, Rockman! Come down! Your breakfast's ready!" Haruka (Netto's mom) called from the bottom of the stairs. Rockman brightened.  
  
"Yeah! C'mon Netto-kun, show me around your house. I wanna see everything! I wanna see you eat!" Rockman jerked open the door and ran out.  
  
"WAIT ROCKMAN!! WATCH OUT FOR THE-"  
  
THUMP!!! WHAM!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!! CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
"-stairs," Netto finished. Then he slapped his forehead. "ROCKMAN!!! YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Haruka, hearing the crash, quickly came over. "Rockman! Daijoubou? Are you ok?"  
  
"NETTTOOOOOOOO!!! NI BAKA -SAN!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THERE WERE STAIRS HERE!!!" Rockman wailed.  
  
********************  
  
That's it for now. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Damn! I hate school! ~_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Rockman/Megaman or any of the characters. Rockman/Megaman and the other are copyrights © of Capcom  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Minutes after falling down the stairs. . .  
  
Haruka helped Rockman up from the floor. "Rockman, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Arigato. ^_^," Rockman answered truthfully, brushing himself. Damn you, Netto-kun.  
  
Netto was leaning on the banister, howling. "Man, You should have seen the look on your face! I never knew *you* were clumsy on stairs!"  
  
"Netto! That's not nice," Haruka scolded.  
  
"Really? Then how would you like a swift kick in the-," Rockman started at Netto.  
  
"That's enough, Rockman!" Haruka snapped.  
  
"Sorry. Gomen ne. -_-"  
  
Haruka softened at Rockman. "Netto, your toast is getting cold. I'll be out shopping. And Rockman, if you have a problem, feel free to ask Netto."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Alright. Be good and try not to fight." She took her purse and walked out the front door.  
  
They walked into the kitchen. "Does the kitchen look the way you expected, Rockman?" Netto asked.  
  
"Yeah, just as I thought," Rockman observed while looking around. "Mom sure does like to keep clean. Totally the opposite of you, Netto-kun. You have dirty socks and candy wrappers under your bed." He still hasn't gotten over from Netto's jeer from falling down the stairs carelessly.  
  
"Aw, shut up."  
  
Netto sat down and helped himself to peanut butter on his warm toast. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"  
  
"I don't eat, remember?" Rockman amused himself jabbing a spoon in the dish of marlamade.  
  
"Oh fine," Netto just sat back chewing on his toast thinking about what to do that day. Suddenly, an evil grin crossed his face as he thought up a mean prank. Rockman, noticing him, quickly stood up. "Netto-kun, you're up to no good are ya?"  
  
"Who, me?" Netto asked innocently, pointing at himself. He quickly changed the subject and gestured at the counter behind Rockman. "Hey Rockman, there's another toast in the toaster, will you bring it to me please? Put it on the plate next to it."  
  
Rockman walked to where Netto pointed and looked inside the toaster "Netto- kun, I don't think it's finished heating yet. It's still inside."  
  
"Nah, it should be done already. Just stick your hand in and pull it out. It's very simple. :)" Netto purposely didn't mention that the toaster's light had broken down recently and it should pop up when done.  
  
Rockman hesitated then stuck his hand in. He instantly regretted doing that.  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Netto couldn't contain his laughter and nearly choked on his toast. Rockman came back minutes later while Netto was still laughing in his arms and thrust the plate in front of Netto. "Here, I hope you like it burnt." He sat back down and inspected his singed hand.  
  
"Nevermind. I'm not hungry anymore. " Netto proceeded to finish the rest of his toast and still holding his laughther when suddenly a splat of marmalade landed right on the toast. Netto looked up to see Rockman holding up the spoon and looking triumphant but very pissed at the same time.  
  
"Rockman, you just never learn, do you?"  
  
Rockman: T_T  
  
**********************  
  
Heh. I tried to make this chapter longer than the 1st. This only took me 10 minutes to write ^_^; I'm planning to have them go out. What should I add next?  
  
**********************  
  
Netto says: These Fish Cookies are Good!  
  
Meiru says: You're one sick puppy, Netto-Kun.  
  
Dekao says: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Yaito says: I'll tell my daddy!!  
  
Rockman says: *thud* OOOF!!! Stoppit Roll-Chan, we're on the same side!!  
  
Roll says: CALL ME ROLL-SAMA!!!  
  
Glyde says: Oops!  
  
Gutsman says: Guts Guts de Gutsu!  
  
Higure-San says: RARE BATTLE CHIPS!!! GIMMEEEE!!!  
  
Masa-San says: TAKE YOUR CALCIUM YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Saloma-San says: I like trees.  
  
Miyuki-San says: Nobody Likes You  
  
Enzan says: ......(nothing to say)  
  
Blues says: Stay out of my way, Insignificant twit!  
  
Elecman says: Was it REALLY necessary to use the program advance on me?  
  
Shiningman says: SHINIIIIIING! I'M SHIIIIINNIIIIIIING! IF YOU SHINE, I'LL SHINE!!! *boom* AIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Mariko-Sensei says: STOP HITTING ON ME!!!  
  
Commander Beef says: Beeeeeef!  
  
Count Elec says: My electric bill is WHAT?!?  
  
Iroaya Madoi says: NO, I DON'T WANT THE SENIOR CITIZEN DISCOUNT!  
  
HinoKen says: FIRE! hehehehehehe... Fire!  
  
Mahajarama says: Wanna see me lick my own back?  
  
Coloredman says: NOT THE FACE!!! NOT THE FACE!!!  
  
Fireman says: Why can't we turn the computer's fan off?  
  
Magicman says: ... do I really look like a bunny with a hat?  
  
Wily-Sama says: *grumble grumble*  
  
Rush says: Arf Arf! 


	3. Chapter 3

OK! I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for the long update since I was busy with school (so evil). Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It makes me feel so good about myself ^_^ Anyways, enjoy! I'll try to update more this time. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I shouldn't be repeating this, should I? Fine. Rockman is © of CAPCOM. So don't sue me. =P  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As summer vacation came, everything easy, relaxed, and quiet. Netto loved sleeping in. He opened his eyes and picked up his Metool clock to look at the time. He eyed Rockman who was quietly dozing leaning against the wall next to his bed with a book opened halfway on his lap. He must have been awake the whole night, Netto thought.  
  
Netto grinned evilly and held his alarm clock right next to Rockman's right ear. He clicked on the alarm.  
  
"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rockman's hand shot up, knocking the clock spinning upwards in the air as he suddenly leaped to his feet, his eyes wild.  
  
When he saw Netto howling, he realized that he'd been tricked.  
  
Again.  
  
"Netto-kun!! That wasn't funny," Rockman spat, his cheeks slightly pink.  
  
"I guess you still haven't gotten over the alarm clock incident, have you?" Netto tried to say, keeping a strait face. "Which reminds me, where did that alarm clock go?" he looked around for it.  
  
The alarm clock, which had been spinning in the air for awhile suddenly came crashing down on Rockman's head, nearly knocking him out. Seeing this brought another fresh burst of laughter from Netto as tears streamed down Netto's face.  
  
Rockman grumbled as he rubbed his aching head.  
  
A moment later, someone knocked on the door. "Netto?" It was Haruka. "You friend, Meiru-chan is waiting outside."  
  
"Alright, mom," Netto hollered back. "Tell her that I'll be right down!"  
  
"C'mon Rockman, let's go see Meiru-chan," Netto said hastily as he quickly jerked on a white T-shirt and a simple pair of shorts.  
  
"Will Roll-chan be there?" asked Rockman hopefully. Netto just shrugged and hurried down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohayou, Netto-kun," Meiru greeted him cheerfully as Netto, followed by Rockman came to the door. Before Netto was about to reply, Rockman beated him to it. "Ohayou, Meiru-chan. Is Roll-chan here?" he asked politely while Netto quietly fumed.  
  
"She's at home right now." Was her reply.  
  
"Oh." Rockman looked disappointed.  
  
Meiru, noticing this, quickly changed the subject. "Hey um, Dekao-kun, Tohru-kun, and Yaito-chan decided to go the beach. Would you like to come with us? We'll stay there for two days. I've already talked to your mom and she says it's okay."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," Netto quickly replied. "Hey Rockman, are you coming too? It's a lot different from the beach in the net."  
  
"Really? All right."  
  
"Great!" Meiru looked excited. She turned to leave. "I'll tell everyone that you're coming We'll meet at the bus stop at noon," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Netto looked at the clock in the living room: 10:30.  
  
"Hey Netto-kun, why don't we pack up now?" Rockman suggested. "It won't be long till the bus comes for us."  
  
Netto nodded. "Good idea, Rockman."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What kind surprises await Rockman? Please R&R 


End file.
